


trespassers will be obliterated

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, it is linhardt's number one goal in life to never ever shut up, misanthropes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: “I think,” murmurs Lin, hot breath on Felix’s skin, “we could run away together. Somewhere in the mountains, where regular people can’t be bothered to go.”Linhardt chooses an inopportune time to make plans for his and Felix's future. Felix doesn't mind.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	trespassers will be obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> linhardt, who is very trans, tops in this fic. it is the greatest physical effort he has expended in weeks.
> 
> no particular terminology is used to describe his anatomy, because he was so busy yammering the entire time that i had to go light on that sort of description.
> 
> thanks to bird and doop for looking this over for me! you guys are Real Ones.

Felix had always thought that training, that _action_ was the only thing to quiet his mind, grim and dynamic and _focused._

Linhardt always does delight in proving people wrong, though, and perhaps here most of all. Under him, caught up between the deep and gentle pressure of Linhardt and the mattress, in the half-light dimmed by his slender shadow, the curtain of his hair--this is the most silent place Felix has ever been. Like floating a mile underwater, the enfolding sensation of being filled, being _held..._ It’s a thick-walled fortress, a tranquility that can’t be breached.

That is, unless Linhardt insists on _talking._

Felix misses the first words of it, slurred as they are into a soft crooning nonsense, but he comes about quickly enough. Blinks his eyes, redoubles the grip of his thighs at Linhardt’s waist. 

“Mngnph?”

Linhardt laughs, in that way of his. Satisfied, like watching an experiment--something he’d hypothesized, perhaps, but was always nice to have confirmed.

The little smirk on his lips doesn’t fade before he kisses Felix, gentle, with breath warm at his tight hairline.

“Mmn, I was just thinking aloud,” and then pauses, a moment, to draw in deep, “that provided you love me as much as you say--”

Felix’s eyes squint open skeptically, slack lips pursing taut. Linhardt, to his credit, has tact enough to pause, cock his head in question.

“I don’t--” Felix begins, halting, “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

But Linhardt only shakes his head, giving an apologetic squeeze of their joined hands. “Oh, no, dear, I am well aware. I meant to say, taking it as a given.”

Linhardt, Felix reflects, is the only person on earth whom he is _relieved_ not to have to scold. Funny thing, he’d have to interrogate that later.

“It’s a precept,” Lin asserts, “like ‘force equals mass times acceleration’ or ‘sweets are the only worthwhile foodstuffs.’”

Felix jostles him for this, huffing a laugh. This argument--sweet versus spicy, sugars versus proteins--is one of scant few constants in his life. He hopes, secretly, that they never settle the score.

“Anyhow,” Linhardt continues, scholarly voice belying the fact that he’s as far inside of Felix as anyone has ever been, _“Given_ that you seem to be so taken with me, I think you ought to marry me.”

A spluttering gasp--Felix isn’t certain if it stems from the shock or the mischievous grind of Linhardt’s hips, unyielding wood pressing in just the right place.

“T-the fuck?” Felix stammers, but there’s no heat to it. Part of his love’s considerable appeal is that he keeps Felix on his toes, that he demands focus. And the prospect… doesn’t cow him, sinks in simply, without ado.

Linhardt only smiles, pecking Felix’s sharp browbone. Shifts down on his elbows, nestling closer. Sleek hair drifts across the marks on Felix’s neck, and even such a slight touch makes him shiver.

“Do hear me out, won’t you?”

Felix is helpless but to nod, to scrabble fingertips for more purchase on the ridge of Linhardt’s spine. Linhardt makes him helpless all the time, by one device or another. It’s strange--both that he can, and that it isn’t a hardship.

“I think,” murmurs Lin, hot breath on Felix’s skin, “we could run away together. Somewhere in the mountains, where regular people can’t be bothered to go.”

His voice is gentle, with just the slightest edge of rasp. It’s a feat to parse out the words, rather than just coast on the sound, the prosody.

“I could focus on my research, and you could, hmm, I’m sure you could think of some sort of hobby.” Another smooth roll of his hips, another nod from Felix. “Embroidery?”

Felix cocks his head--or perhaps simply tosses it, when Linhardt drags almost out of him. Neither are sure.

Linhardt hems, as if he understands completely. “You could make decorations for the walls, yes? It’s detail work, and it wants a lot of focus. And I daresay you’d find _some_ enjoyment in an art that requires near-infinite stabbing.” 

Felix, the Goddess help him, laughs. Shifts up on his elbows for a kiss; one that says ‘you are the most exasperating person I have ever met and I have no concept of why we are lovers.’

And then a second one, deeper, closer-clutching, that says ‘and yet I am well pleased that we are.’

Linhardt hums laughter into his mouth, and Felix can feel his lips curl up in a feline little smile. “I knew you’d see sense,” he says, as gentle as he is smug. “Now, while your interruptions are _definitely_ not unwelcome, I _did_ have more to say.”

Felix rolls his closed eyes, recrosses his heels at the small of Linhardt’s back. “You always do,” he deadpans--or tries to deadpan. It comes out soft-edged, melty. “Just for fucksake don’t _stop.”_

He doesn’t, and it takes a moment before he’s able to part his mouth from Felix’s neck and speak again.

“We’d live high up in the mountains, at least a day’s walk from _anyone.”_ He shifts weight onto one elbow, strokes Felix’s clenched jaw with his freed hand. “Nobody could tell us anything.”

It sends a tremor through Felix, a bone-deep resonance. He arches into him, fingers steepling, dripping cock skimming Linhardt’s soft abdomen. He whines, and then carries on pretending that he’d _never_ make a sound like that.

Linhardt asks him whether that sounds nice, in a tone that makes it terribly obvious that he knows it does. Felix says yes anyway, tone feverish and taut.

“We could make a sign, even, something like… Trespassers Will Be Obliterated. Of course it’ll be all talk, but I don’t think anybody would care to find out. And we could get a cat,” he mumbles, forehead falling into the curve of Felix’s neck. “Cats. As many as we’d like.”

“And,” he sighs, pausing to create both dramatic effect and another thrumming lovebite, “we could make love as loudly as we pleased.”

Eyeteeth needle at the inside of Felix’s cheek. It’s an attractive prospect, even though they more or less already _do,_ heedless of anyone they might be robbing of sleep. There’s just something… better, about the thought of all that space, of wailing to ricochet off rocks, instead of deadening on the walls of what used to be their school dormitory.

Linhardt laughs, going breathless with another snap of his hips. “Like that, do you? People would say ‘Sothis’ tits, are those mountains _haunted?’_ And they’d leave us alone. For as long as we wanted--forever--and it’d be… quiet.”

Felix has always tried not to think of himself as someone who loves the quiet. He’s meant to be strong, to delight in the ringing clangor of blade on blade.

The thought unravels him anyway, and he spasms, spurs his heels into the dimples of Linhardt’s back.

“We’d never have to go back, never have to do anything we didn’t choose to, never have our necks breathed down again. Just the two of us, for as long as you’d like.”

It sounds like the sort of thing Felix would have vowed never to do, before Duscur. Before leaving the Blue Lion house, before falling in with Linhardt. Before he felt so weary, like a sea-cave, battered out by tides that never end.

It sounds, for the first time in his life, like a _possibility._

Linhardt curls to fill Felix deep, to lay a gossamer-soft kiss on his furrowed brow. Felix feels, above all the overwhelm of sensation, the brush of Linhardt’s elegant eyelashes.

It makes him cry out, makes him keen, softens him so thoroughly as to forget self-consciousness.

“Yes,” Linhardt soothes, gentling him with slow strokes of his cheek. “Fuck, aren’t you beautiful--if I had my way, I don’t think I’d mind staying there _forever.”_

There is a part of Felix that wants to roll its eyes, to say _tripe_ or _clicheed_ or simply _impossible to believe._

It is unanimously overruled by the warm drape of Linhardt’s body, of his words. The way he splits him open. The _candor_ of him, unflinching and gloriously blunt-edged; the knowledge that they are both so entirely men of their words.

It is overruled by everything else inside of Felix, as well--that inscrutable sense of safety, that ever-roiling love--and he can’t even think of doubting, can’t think of anything at all.

He spills himself shuddering, whimpering, _wailing,_ and trusts that Linhardt will hold him.

“May I take that as a yes?” he asks later, as he wipes the sweat off Felix’s breast with a soft warm cloth. His voice is washed-out, used up, only a titch self-satisfied.

“Mmph,” mumbles Felix, blushing to his fingertips. “Ask me again in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed--this was a new pairing for me and it was a whole lot of fun to explore!
> 
> let me know what you thought, and if you'd like to see more of these bastards!! and come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) if you like!!!
> 
> i didn't get to stick it in the title, but this fic's theme song is chateau lobby no. 4 by father john misty.


End file.
